An individual may, over the course of his or her life, accumulate and make use of a variety of personal and private information. For example, in order to access health benefits, an individual may be required to provide health insurance identification information. In another example, individuals may need to retrieve purchase receipts to file tax returns at the end of the year. Oftentimes, individuals may maintain such information in physical form such as with insurance cards or papers, paper receipts and the like. Furthermore, in many instances, individuals will store such information in a readily accessible location such as a wallet, a purse or other portable storage unit. However, as with many portable (and non-portable) physical items, a risk of loss may exist and organization of the items may be difficult.